1. Field
Example embodiments of the following description relate to a particle-based modeling method and apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Navier-Stokes equations define a fluid to be a sum of extremely small particles, and describe how particles move while interacting with each other. For example, when an ideal situation is assumed, the Navier-Stokes equations may be changed to a Bernoulli's principle that is simpler than the Navier-Stokes equations. The ideal situation may include, for example, a situation that remains unchanged over time, and in which an incompressible fluid is provided and moves by only an influence on a gravity field without friction. To realistically reproduce fluid modeling based on the Navier-Stokes equations, an incompressible condition may be required to be satisfied.
Because typical particle-based methods assume compressibility as a basic concept, it may be difficult to satisfy an incompressible condition in the Navier-Stokes equations. To satisfy the incompressible condition, a large-scale linear system, that is, a pressure-Poisson equation may be used. However, an efficiency of the pressure-Poisson equation may be reduced due to heavy computation in a linear system.